tmnt_what_would_have_happenedfandomcom-20200214-history
Zantou
Zantou is the main protagonist of this fanfiction and is the most powerful sorcer in the world. Family *Tang Shen Mother *Master Splinter Father *Karai Sister *Leonardo Younger Brother *Raphael Younger Brother *Michelangelo Younger Brother *Donatello Younger Brother *Ice Cream Kitty Pet *Deer Spirit Pet Powers and Abilities His skills as a Shinobi were very formidable, and can do many magical tricks. *Omni-Magic: He is able to use all kinds of magic and becomes the most powerful sorcerer though the entire multiverse. *Almighty Magic: An Upgraded version of his Omni-Magic. History Before Karai was even born, Zantou was the first born child of Splinter and Tang Shen, one day a group with black coats came to their house and kidnapped Zantou and raised him to be evil, but he had a pendent and picture of Splinter and Tang Shen and when he found out that Splinter was alive, he betrayed Dark Water to find him, and he has been watching the Turtles since they first went out of the sewers. Personality He cares for his family and friends along his girlfriend April and like Leo he can be stubborn. Team Ninja Turtles Currently, Dark Water Formerly Height 5''7, 169cm'' Appearance Zantou has bright aqua colored eyes, though only his left one is clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, layered bangs he wars a black coat that belonged to the Dark Water and wears black gloves. His steel-blue hair sports messy bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. The back of Zexion's hair is quite a bit shorter than the front. And has a belt with his Talismans hidden. Voice Actor Vincent Corazza. Relationships *Leonardo: Seems to have a rivalry with who's the best leader of the turtles and uses the Horse Talisman to heal Leo after being brought to the farm. *Donatello: Seems to have a rivalry with Magic and Technology. *Raphael: Seems to dislike Raph cause of his temper. *Michelangelo: Acts more nice with him then the turtles and wasn't mad at him when he trashed the house. *April: Seems to treat her like a sister but she seems to have a crush on him. *Casey: Acts like a brother to him. *Master Splinter: Was a little surprised that he had another child but was glad to have him back after hearing his story. *Rahzar: They are enemies and Rahzar seems hates Zantou more because of the Fang Face nickname. *Fishface: Barley interact with each other, but he seems to try to bring Fishface to their side. *Tiger Claw: Was raised by Tiger Claw as a kid and was a member of the Dark Water and even though they are now enemies Tiger Claw still sees him as a son and often cares about him. *Shredder: Hate him because of him taking Karai away and for trying to drown Master Splinter. *Karai: She never seen Zantou before and so doesn't trust him. *Rocksteady: Seems to have a rivalry with each other strength due to him have the Ox Talisman. *Bebop: Seems to have a rivalry with invisibility due to him have the Snake Talisman. *Ho Chan: Is a rival with each other with Magic and are like opposites to each other, in fact Mikey even called the Anti Zantou. *Tai Deshi: Has a teacher/student relationship but act more like friends and brothers. *Mozenrath: Was raised along with Tiger Claw and were like brothers and have with rivalry with each other Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Alies Category:Sorcerers Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Boyfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes